A Shirtless Eren
by Dark Titanium
Summary: What I think Mikasa would do if she found Eren like he is in manga chapter 61. Spoilers if you haven't read it. Some swearing. ;) Enjoy!


A Shirtless Eren

**Okay I've been like needing to write this since I read the newest manga chapter for SNK. I'm not totally up to date on the manga, like I've been reading the latest chapters and I've seen all the anime but it might not be totally correct. So if there are some like details that I maybe get wrong or something for some reason just tell me, I'll try and change them. And this is like a hypothetical situation on if Mikasa walked in to save Eren with the rest of team Levi. Enjoy. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters.

They had been looking for a while now for Eren and Historia, ready to put up a fight to get back humanities last hope. Mikasa was still rather angry about the entire situation, they had practically given Eren away. Never again was she going to trust that stupid pipsqueak's judgment. Sure it wasn't entirely Captain Levi's fault, he hadn't known their "ally" would turn on them but the risk was always there! She had wanted to nix the whole idea from the start and it seemed she would have been right. Now here they were investigating their one and only lead. When they finally arrived at the cave that was their best lead Mikasa was quite prepared to knock some heads. Who knew what they were doing to Eren. She could only hope he hadn't been harmed and she doubted they would kill him he was much too valuable. Since no one was particularly sure of the layout of the cave and Armin didn't seem to have any strategies thought up they decided to try and sneak around a bit. If caught Levi had just told them to attack, something Mikasa was completely okay with. Everyone was paired off into groups; Armin and Jean were the first to disappear into the tunnels of the cave followed by Connie, Sasha and Hange. They would all meet back at the entrance in approximately an hour. It was just her and the pipsqueak left, without looking back Mikasa started down the tunnel at a brisk pace. Levi followed her silently, the two of them checking doors when they came to them and incapacitating people as they popped up.

It had only been maybe a half an hour but Mikasa was already getting antsy, she was sure they had reached the end of the tunnel and none of the doors they had checked so far had yielded anything useful. She hoped one of the other groups might have found Eren. At last they came to a larger door at the end up the tunnel, voices could be heard from behind it. Maybe this was it, and suddenly Mikasa's hope was back and stronger than ever.

" Once we break down the door, I want you to grab Eren and Historia, I'll take on anyone guarding him." Levi whispered to her and Mikasa nodded in return. The two of them stood in silence for a moment before Levi's foot slammed through the door with a loud crash. Not much could have prepared Mikasa for the sight she saw once that door was broken down. Eren Jaeger shirtless and chained by his hands to the cave. She had very mixed feelings about the whole situation. On one hand she got to take in Eren in all his perfect shirtless glory but on the other she was not particularly happy with seeing the boy she loved uncomfortably chained up. She didn't even know if he was conscious! That alone ignited a rage in her equivalent to that of an angry mother bear guarding her cubs. Though her relationship with Eren was definitely not that of mother bear and her cubs when it came to him her anger clearly knew no bounds. She knew at that moment she was going to slice up whatever bastard had left him like this; he wouldn't live to see another day. But first she had to get Eren out of those chains. All of these thoughts flew through her head in the span of a few seconds but that was all Levi needed to snap at her as he began fighting off his old mentor.

" Ackerman! Stop acting love-struck and get Jaeger out of those chains." Shooting him a ferocious glare Mikasa shoved past Historia and some other guy, ignoring them both. She launched herself up the steps as fast as she could and quickly and efficiently slashed Eren's chains. He fell limply into her awaiting arms and she was seeing red all over again. Thankfully he was still breathing but unconscious after all and she could even see some bruises. Anger coursed through her and she had to hold herself back from joining Levi in fighting the bastard whom she assumed was responsible. Eren needed to be moved to safety and then she could slice him to bits. Hefting Eren on to her back she could feel his perfectly formed muscles through her light shirt. If this were any other situation she would have savored this. Although the dark haired girl had seen Eren shirtless many times, it was usually very brief. She had to groan at the unfairness of the situation, the one time she had free reign to look as she pleased she couldn't. How very irritating. Taking the stairs one at a time she wondered if Historia and that guy would be a problem, she wasn't sure if Historia was even on their side at the moment. The blonde was dressed in seemingly comfortable clothes and clearly hadn't tried to help Eren. Once again her blood was boiling. Looking down as she braved the steps, the two seemed harmless enough but Historia was still a trained scout member, something she had to remember. That other guy didn't really look the type to put up a fight, but she was confident she could take them if they did. As she neared the bottom of the stairs, cautiously skirting around the two, she finally made it to the door. Historia and the older guy just watched her blankly. It appeared she had been right about them.

" Historia, we came for both you and Eren so hurry up." Mikasa told her, deciding that for now she was still an ally. Nearing the doorway Mikasa looked back at Captain Levi, who was looking a worse than she'd ever seen him. Momentarily surprised, she almost dropped Eren, she had never even heard of anyone that could match the captain's level except for Erwin maybe. This guy had been his mentor though so she guessed it shouldn't be surprising they were on the same level. Even with this guy occupied she didn't want to risk having people come to his aid, she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

" Levi, I'm taking Eren back, can you handle him for now?" Mikasa called out, curious as to if Levi could actually handle this guy in the time she was gone or if he needed her now. Through the clashing of blades, Levi managed to reply.

" I'll be fine Ackerman, get Jaeger out of kidnapping distance, for now this is my fight."

" I'll send reinforcements when I can." She called back and then started at a sprint down the tunnel Eren on her back.

Mikasa had been running for what she estimated to be around ten minutes now and she knew she would reach the entrance soon. She hoped one of the other groups was back already. As invincible as Levi seemed she knew he was still human and as amazing as he was he could not keep fighting for too much longer at that rate. Finally reaching the entrance she found Connie, Sasha and Hange. Out of breath it took her a few seconds to speak.

" Levi, he's fighting his mentor, needs backup, last door at the end of the hall. " That was all they needed and immediately all three were sprinting down the hall swords in hand. Walking outside for some fresh air Mikasa managed to prop Eren against a tree and slumped next to him. That had been quite the workout, running with him on her back and jumping over unconscious thugs. She almost let her lids close in exhaustion and then she remembered. The love of her life was shirtless. Her eyes shot open wide and she took in every detail of his chiseled torso. He has injuries too she reminded herself. Dragging her eyes away from the sight and towards his cut up wrists she took out a roll of bandages. Wrapping up both his wrists she then moved on to his now bruising face, his cheek was now a purple color and one of his eyes was black. This made her fume for one of her favorite features about Eren was his pretty blue-green eyes. Reigning in her anger, she sighed there wasn't much else she could do for him and he didn't seem to have any more wounds. Pleased with her work she let her eyes roam again. It was extremely tempting to run a hand along his abs but she fought against the urge. She could be satisfied with just looking right? It was a losing battle and she soon gave into the temptation, touching his rock hard abs lightly with her fingertips while trying to convince herself this was NOT an invasion of privacy. However the moment of bliss was ruined when she heard Armin and Jean calling for her and the rest of the squad. Taking one last long look at the perfection that was Eren Jaeger, she called back to them.  
>" I'm over here you guys." A few seconds later both Jean and Armin appeared from the entrance. After spotting Eren Armin dashed over in worry.<p>

" Is he okay Mikasa? Where are the others?"

" Eren should be okay I think. The others went off to help Captain Levi and to get Historia."

"Why did Levi need help?" Jean asked curiously.

" He was fighting his old mentor, it was an equal fight." Mikasa watched as Armin contemplated this.

" We should go help him." Armin said after some thought.

" He should be okay Armin, Hange, Sasha and Connie are with him now."

Armin nodded, Jean took a seat and we spent the rest of wait talking about the trip home.

Eventually everyone came back, Levi looked a little worse for wear but otherwise everyone seemed relatively fine. There was even a new member in tow, the old guy Historia had been with. The ride home was silent; Mikasa wondered when Eren would wake up. She sat with Eren's head in her lap, Jean shooting Eren jealous glances every so often and Connie and Sasha bickering the whole trip. All whilst Levi interrogated the old guy and Hange and Armin talked titan experimentation. Historia and Mikasa were the only quiet ones. The ebony haired girl enjoyed the whole trip back; she got to hold a shirtless Eren close with absolutely no consequences of Eren's famous temper tantrums. Mikasa Ackerman dreaded when they would arrive back. Eren would wake up and he would put on a shirt and Mikasa knew it would probably be a while before she saw him shirtless again. With that the brilliant raven haired girl of squad Levi began to think up plans for the future, Eren just might find himself without laundry more often than not…

**I know I kind of botched the ending. I didn't know what to do. I hope you liked it; I just needed to write about this as soon as I finished reading the manga chapter. I just couldn't help myself. I'm also not too sure about Historia/ Christa's whole situation. She kind of confuses me now. Also I haven't read all of the manga chapters just some of the more recent ones, yeah I'm that asshole, but its hard to power through after you've already read the latest one. But I'm working on it! Again hope you enjoyed the fic! **

**-Dark Titanium **


End file.
